


【CB/漢康】虛實交替

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594





	1. Chapter 1

康納注視著自己搭檔單獨上車，不到一分鐘，老破車就被重新發動，在他眼前逐漸駛離。雪仍在下，他轉身凝視空無一人的大使橋畔，看來得想辦法回警局待機，多虧現代科技發達，他還能搭無人計程車，候車站離這邊大約五分鐘路程，但康納才剛邁開腿走不到一半路程，那輛熟悉的汽車就再度開回來。

康納沒有立即停下腳步，回警局待機是系統給他的最高指令，因此他繼續行走，直到響亮喇叭聲響起，額角LED燈被噪音嚇到迅速轉黃，他總算把腦袋往聲音來源探過去，只見漢克搖下車窗。

「你別告訴我自己要用走的回去。」他的搭檔把頭伸到窗外呼喊。

「當然不會，我是要搭車。」康納回答。

「搭誰的車？」這語氣跟以往有些許不同，經過分析，康納發現對方有些暴躁，但他無法得知理由。

「計程車。」他指向候車站位置，不知為何，漢克竟然鬆口氣，這同樣是康納沒能弄懂的情緒走向。

「快上來吧，我帶你回警局。」漢克伸出手邀請，示意康納接受。

「沒關係的，副隊長，我可以自己回去，況且你不是說要找地方喝酒，現在已經是下班時間，所以——」康納友好地拒絕，他認為自己沒義務干涉搭檔生活作息，沒料到竟然被中途打斷。

「囉嗦！如果我跑去喝酒，到時候又半途發生案子，你肯定會不請自來，嘮叨我飲酒過度或像稍早一樣破壞某個東西，今晚我已經租了好幾個性愛仿生人，絲毫沒多餘金錢再負擔額外開銷，總之——」漢克突然打開門，走出汽車繞至康納背後，粗魯推動仿生人背脊，「給我上車就對了。」

康納眨眨眼，系統迅速運作，分析了被漢克載回去跟獨自搭車之間的安全性比例，不可思議，竟然不相上下，康納僅耗費0.5秒，就做出抉擇。

「謝謝你的好意。」在坐上副駕駛座時，康納點頭致謝，漢克則是快速表明自身立場。

「先說好，這只是因為我看見路上有反仿生人組織在抗議，倘若你自己搭車容易被當成攻擊目標，僅此這樣。」漢克剛解釋完就轉動音響，撥放吵死人的重金屬音樂，康納默不作聲，只是從位置上觀察漢克開車模樣，他感受到軟體又出現熟悉的不穩定趨勢。

現在這個時間反仿生人的抗議活動早就結束，依照漢克開車離開大使橋的時間和車速，根本沒辦法抵達該組織平時出沒的廣場附近，也就是說他是為了接送康納回警局才特地編藉口，但如果一開始就打算這樣做，為何先前要選擇單獨離去，真正原因究竟是為什麼？

康納用盡邏輯推理系統來解析，仍舊沒能從數百組答案中挑出最恰當解釋，他只好一路用焦糖色眼睛觀察漢克，直到車子順利來到警局門口。

  
  


布萊恩猛然睜開雙眼，他下意識抬起手來動了動手指，這跟在夢中的感覺絲毫不同，此時此刻，他確實是 **人類。** 睡意在撐開眼皮的瞬間就消失，他拿起手機觀看時間，早晨6點20分，離拍攝時間還很早，但布萊恩沒太多心思去管工作的事情，那場夢幾乎像是真實上演，他想對其他人說，把內容傾訴出來。有人呼喊他的聲音，打斷年輕人思考。

「布萊恩，真難得，你今天特別早起。」他別過頭，留意到站在門口，剛剛才踏出浴室的漢——不，是克蘭西才對，他察覺那場夢對自己的影響比想像中還大。

「我是被驚醒的。」他坦言，神情有些鬱悶，一眼就看出心事重重，馬上發現這點克蘭西把毛巾掛在肩膀，走到床沿湊近他。

「是噩夢嗎？」溫柔口吻多少舒緩布萊恩的擔憂，也讓他也心情說下去。

「不是，我是夢到康納，噢，還有漢克。」他稍微說明，只見克蘭西坐來他身邊，伸手攬過年輕人腰部。

「關於拍攝時的畫面，還是某段自己不想回憶起的悲傷劇情？」他試圖引導，可惜這些都不是正確答案，布萊恩再度搖頭。

「我夢到的畫面並非經歷過的情節，那更像是我自己真正變成康納，」說到這邊褐髮男子眉頭緊皺，環過腰間的健壯手臂加深力道，他轉頭，對上克蘭西特有的深邃雙眼，並繼續說著，「夢中的我透過康納去凝視發生的事情，就連那些劇情中提到的系統也都真實呈現在眼前。當時顯然是在大使橋後，身為康納的我原本要打算搭計程車回警局，結果你，阿，我是說夢中的你，也就是漢克把車開回來，說要親自載我去。」

「聽起來像是我們拍攝完的劇情後續。」克蘭西點著頭評論。

「沒錯，而且我還發現到一些地方。」布萊恩皺眉，他清楚記得康納在夢中分析到，卻無法歸納結果的環節。

「比方說什麼？」克蘭西追問。

「恩，我也說不上來，但就是有些情節說不通。」

「我們沒辦法保證編劇在寫故事時完全不出差錯，又或者是你夢到的僅僅是前序，之後應該會有合適的劇情相後呼應，解釋當下發生的違和部分。」克蘭西用低沉嗓音回應，布萊恩低頭反覆回想夢境內容，經過片刻才緩緩開口。

「你是說要是我之後沒能再度夢到類似內容，疑惑就永遠存在？」

「誰知道呢，畢竟做夢的人不是我，別想太多，既然起都起床了，那就快去盥洗，稍後用過早餐我們就來練習台詞。」克蘭西推著布萊恩身軀提醒，年輕人在抱怨聲中終於把離開床舖，拖動著被古怪夢境搞到沒能好好休息的疲倦身體踏入浴室。

布萊恩內心出現兩種完全不同的想法，一個是希望能夢到，他確實有些好奇後續發展；但另一方面，卻又期盼別再來了，他可不想時常睡眠不足。


	2. Chapter 2

布萊恩煩躁地揉揉太陽穴位置，他仍舊感覺到困倦，原因無非是那場夢竟跟方才拍攝完的情節——康納前往漢克家之後，隔著門聽見搭檔的開槍聲。當導演喊出「卡」，表明結束拍攝的瞬間，他幾乎就要流出淚水，即便知道是戲劇，但每當飾演康納，他就把自己帶入到角色內，漢克的死當然就難以接受。

他摀住鼻子，嘗試掩蓋悲傷之情，但這模樣無法躲過另一個男人目光。就在布萊恩低頭，緊閉雙眼企圖拋開憂傷的當下，他察覺身上多出重量，那來自於背部位置，他睜開眼睛揚起頭，只見克蘭西手臂貼住布萊恩背脊，低頭專注凝視著他，布萊恩猛然晃動身軀，一時之間不知道該如何解釋，但是中年男子倒是替他解決難題。

「你果然很入戲。」克蘭西沉穩說出自身的判斷。

「我絲毫沒辦法接受漢克的死。」布萊恩淡淡回應。

「你應該知道這是多劇情遊戲吧，剛才那段不過是其中一個屬於他們的結局。」克蘭西非常理性，可布萊恩就不是如此，他發現自己緊握雙拳，身體微微發顫。

「但對於康納跟漢克來說，當下這就是唯一盡頭，康納決定當任務機器，最終導致漢克輕生，即便懊悔卻無法挽回，我認為當他離開搭檔家中的那刻，內心肯定希望能做些什麼來彌補吧，但是沒用，他只能選擇直接離開……」他發現憂傷因為這些話逐漸加深，克蘭西的手輕柔拍打起來，試著給予安慰。

「一切都結束了，布萊恩，至少你努力撐過去，也許我們真的無法協助，但能演繹出那份情感，這不就是當初接受這份工作的主因嗎？透過遊戲，把角色之間的感情傳達給玩家，從這段時間來的努力來看，成品必然很優秀。」布萊恩停止思考無法逆轉的情節，再度抬起頭注視高大男子，恍惚中，他似乎明白之所以要盡全力飾演好康納的理由是什麼。

「你認為日後我還能夢到康納嗎？」他提出這個看似毫不相干的問題。

只見克蘭西抬高自己的淡眉毛，「日有所思，夜有所夢，你期盼著能實現，自然就能成功。」

布萊恩默不作聲，腦海中突然浮現前一晚的夢境。

他非常想知道，康納前往漢克家以前，在他將自己搭檔拯救起來的房子頂樓上，發生什麼事，布萊恩不可不認為當初漢克就這樣直接離開。

答案，在當天夜晚悄悄送上門。

  
  


康納凝望著自己搭檔吞嚥沒能坦然說出來的感謝後，就意圖要走下樓梯離開的背影，他開口叫住對方。

「副隊長，請等一下。」這聲呼喚，有效地讓老警探腳步慢下來，漢克轉過身，面對著警用仿生人。

「還有什麼問題嗎？如果是要怪罪我害異常仿生人有機會逃脫，導致你無法追查案件，我只能跟你道歉。」漢克臉上確實有些歉意，不過康納並不在意這點，研究那本從魯伯特公寓裡的小冊子，也許能找到有用線索，目前的他，僅想說出稍早本該表達的想法。

「我有找到一本筆記，關於異常仿生人的案件暫時無須擔憂，我單純想跟你說，謝謝。」他試圖在出感謝地當下，扯動臉皮讓自己看起來在微笑，只是從漢克神情來看，結果似乎跟在警局時無異，從人類警官的角度觀察仍舊近似於皮笑肉不笑。

漢克擺擺手要康納別說了，並露出困惑表情，「先收起那抹難看笑容，我根本想不通為這件事感謝我的理由，若不是為了救我，也不會讓你追丟目標，康納，此時這聲感謝如同一種多餘行徑，純粹徒增我內心的愧疚感。」漢克口吻中確實沒飽含任何高興，康納也無法掃描到對方展現出喜悅反應，但他外表依舊平靜，補充在此時給予致謝的原因。

「我不是因為剛才的意外，而是稍早在樓下，我們還沒闖進魯伯特家中前，你主動要我躲在身後才去撞門。依照常理判斷，我是一名仿生人，就算受傷能迅速更換零件，甚至於讓備用機體代替我前來協助，但你是人類，若不慎重傷就得耗費長時間休養。這就是我特地感謝你的因素，副隊長，為了你的安全著想，之後的案件請務必讓我擋在正前方吧，雖說我沒辦法防彈——」康納意圖要阻止漢克的危險作法，沒想到他的人類搭檔眼神在他提及自己沒防彈功能時轉為銳利，直接用憤怒目光瞪著康納。

「現在是在鬼扯些什麼，難道說你受傷不會感覺到痛苦就無所謂，寧可把自己當盾牌用？康納，這是我的個人行為，請你學習尊重，先前你不聽指示跑到高速公路上追仿生人就讓我夠提心吊膽，現在還想繼續拿自己生命開玩笑，給我聽好！」他迅速走近康納，伸出右手指向仿生人，邊說邊讓手指連續往前戳，直到指尖接觸到搭檔制服，「今後我還會選擇在破門前要你擋在身後，別想用任何婉轉講法說服我讓你衝前線。」

「好的。」康納任由LED燈轉黃，安靜把重點記錄下來： _ 別阻止副隊長保護我。 _ 同時凝視著說完話就直接轉身，頭也不回離開頂樓的漢克。

他察覺內部軟體出現些許波動，這原因肯定是違背應當用自身機體保護人類的指令，但他選擇忽略，如果想跟那位情緒起伏不定的副隊長和平相處，盡可能遵從對方要求會是最佳做法。

  
  


布萊恩發覺有人在搖晃自己身體，但他暫時還不想起床，年輕人朝另一側翻過去，口中嘟噥著，企圖要阻止對方行為，直到耳邊傳來提醒他盡快起床的聲音。

「還有半小時就要開拍了，你得立刻離開床。」眼皮猛然在瞬間撐開，布萊恩瞪大自己那雙褐色眼眸，急忙坐起身，一撇頭就瞧見克蘭西站在床邊。

「你剛才是說真的嗎？」他詢問，年長男子靜靜點頭，布萊恩隨即用雙手遮擋臉，此時他只想挖洞把自己埋進去，有夠丟人，沒想到竟然睡到快開拍才要別人特地來叫，這讓他們連平時的練習時間都被白白睡掉……就在此時，布萊恩才發現一件不合理的地方。

「等等，不對，克蘭西，今天的拍攝內容全都是耶利哥，你根本沒有任何戲份不是？」他抬起頭提出疑點，克蘭西從旁邊的衣櫥撈出布萊恩平時穿的衣物，往床鋪位置扔過去後才回答。

「沒錯，但我還是會過來練習之後劇情，只是今天恰巧沒戲份，目前整部作品尚未完成，我得利用空檔讓自己更能快速進入角色中。」克蘭西注視著把睡衣換下來的布萊恩解釋道。

「但我認為你已經將漢克演很好了。」年輕人輕聲評論，克蘭西用來回應這句話的方式，則是搖頭。

「也許其中一種情境下很好，但你可別忘記自己是在扮演擁有多線劇情的遊戲角色，除了美好結局，我還得表演出悲劇結尾。」克蘭西讓右手比出手槍形狀，指向腦袋位置，布萊恩迅速把頭移開，他可不想在這時刻憶起任何關於漢克自殺的情節。試圖拋開負面想法的念頭讓他用生平最快速度換好衣著，並準備去浴室做盥洗，才剛拿起毛巾，克蘭西就叫住他。

「布萊恩，接好！」他伸出手，看著年長男子手臂揮動，扔來某樣東西，布萊恩剛接到就拿起來觀看，那是一塊麵包。

「我知道你一定來不及吃早餐，開拍前多少啃一下才有力氣上工。」克蘭西笑著說明。

布萊恩拿起麵包，用燦爛笑容回應，腦海中在這時刻浮現起夢中的場景，頂樓上，漢克透過言行充分表達出自己對於康納的關心。

些微緋紅上升至布萊恩的雙頰，他似乎能親身體會到能被搭檔打從心底珍惜的康納，有什麼感受。


	3. Chapter 3

「布萊恩，你肯定跟蓋文有仇。」尼爾的說話聲讓剛換回平時衣物的布萊恩，順著聲音讓視線落到另一名男子身上。

不久前，他們剛把檔案室的所有分支拍攝完，此時尼爾正摀住肚子，朝布萊恩開口抱怨。褐髮年輕人見狀內心有些緊張，他並不記得自己有多用力出拳。

「尼爾，你沒事吧，是不是拍攝時我出手太重——」布萊恩趕忙要過去查看，就在此時，尼爾放下手，嘴角抽動，顯然想笑出聲。

「沒事，我很好，只是逗你玩罷了，布萊恩，別忘記我擁有動作捕捉經驗很多年了，類似場景早就體驗過上百回，絕對沒事的。」尼爾微笑表示，布萊恩這才鬆口氣，讓話題繼續下去。

「畢竟蓋文在茶水間揍過康納，還有言語上直接透露出自己厭惡他，甚至還在康納去檔案室前特地找渣，會被痛毆回去很正常。」他緩緩回應。

「嘿，別忘記審訊室中蓋文還直接舉槍威脅康納，那可是他充分表達自己恨意的開端，想必對於康納而言也是如此。」尼爾補充道，布萊恩還沒來得及阻止自己，話語就率先溜出雙唇。

「不，並非那樣，當時康納並不懼怕。」說完話的瞬間，他才猛然愣住，自己到底 _ 說了些什麼鬼話阿！ _ 果然，尼爾衝著他皺眉。

「如果你是指被槍口對準的康納，額角LED燈從頭到尾都是藍色，絲毫沒變化，單純也只是當下軟體穩定度還夠，他純粹當自己是任務機器的關係吧。」面對尼爾的推測，布萊恩不禁鬆口氣，看來這段話題能就此結束，他並未顯示出太多破綻。

就在此時，那個往往能替布萊恩帶來平靜跟溫暖的嗓音傳來。

「該去吃飯囉！」布萊恩轉而把視線對準迎接朝他們走來的克蘭西，一旁的尼爾也做出同樣舉止。

「我們走吧！」他熱情呼喊，正要跟著附和的尼爾，忽然被手機鈴聲打斷，他拿起手機，轉身前往角落通電話，數分鐘後，男子臉上掛著歉意和擔憂再度回來。

「先生們，非常抱歉我沒辦法去了。」他的口吻中幾乎參雜憂慮，顯然自己接獲的消息重要程度遠大於無法一起吃飯這件事。

「是因為你的女兒？」克蘭西詢問，尼爾輕微點頭並解釋。

「她身體忽然不舒服，我得回去陪伴孩子。」

「沒關係，反正下次還有機會，家人永遠是最重要，無可取代的。」克蘭西點頭表示理解，就這樣，在他們目送下，尼爾迅速離開了。

布萊恩從側面歪頭觀察克蘭西的神情，那名高大男子看來很能感同身受，他知道對方至今還是單身，就如同自己那般，但卻往往能夠理解家人的重要程度。也許是因為年幼被雙親所愛護，抑或是具有強烈同理心，潛意識告訴他 _ ，倘若能成為克蘭西家人，肯定相當幸福。 _

這想法讓他雙頰有些紅潤，幸好，克蘭西接下來的詢問，幫助他打斷思考跟幻想。

「剛才你跟尼爾的對話中，似乎暗示些什麼。」

「啊！你……你聽見多少？」雖說布萊恩很慌張，但由於對方是知曉夢境的人，自然就沒必要特意隱瞞。

「從頭到尾，在尼爾摀住肚子前來跟你搭話時，我正巧剛來，所以就站在不遠處聽。」克蘭西凝視布萊恩，彷彿能夠透過深邃雙眸，徹底把眼前的年輕人看透。

布萊恩則是認為，在對方眼前任何秘密都無法藏住，因此便直接開口回應，「是關於夢境。」

「這麼說你 **又** 夢到某段隱藏內容？」克蘭西問道。

布萊恩輕柔點頭，在兩人前去吃飯途中，他開始描述那段夢境。

  
  


「康納！你還好吧，有沒有怎樣？」當HK400被克里斯帶出審訊室，蓋文隨即跟過去，直到房內僅剩他們兩人後，漢克才走上前關心剛跟他完成第一起案子的警用仿生人。

「我並未受到任何攻擊，副隊長，關於這點你沒必要擔心。」系統中顯示遭受傷害程度0%，他認為自己搭檔絲毫不用把心力放在這部份上。

「你可知道剛才有多危險，如果異常仿生人受到太大刺激，你極有可能受傷。」漢克眼中顯露出焦慮，康納的LED燈轉動半圈，輕易報告出審問結束當下接收到資訊。

「當時HK400壓力指數45%，依照推斷它並不會因而產生暴力傾向。」

「我才不管什麼東西幾%呢，就算完全沒壓力也不代表你該冒著危險去阻止，噢，還有蓋文——」漢克將視線朝門口掃，稍微確認動向，當得知安全後才接著說道，「他甚至還為此朝你舉槍，康納，即便你能掃描出詳細資料，終究不能夠妄下定論，畢竟比起仿生人，普通人類心理層面複雜太多了。」

即便漢克語氣凝重，但對於康納而言，自己資訊足夠完整，能夠藉此選擇出恰當作法。

「你真的想太多了，副隊長，當李德警探拔槍時，身體指數全都指向一種情緒——恐懼，這行為是出於懼怕，也許是他自己深怕被攻擊所致。而他真正開槍機率很低，原因在於現場有其他員警在，他不可能隨意出手。況且就算他真正開槍——」康納發現漢克抬起頭注視著他，雙眼中盛裝了些許疑惑，以及 _ 憂傷， _ 只是他沒能清楚分析後者情緒的來源，「我也能把記憶上傳給模控生命，隔天讓備用機體代替我過來協助你。」

漢克的拳頭緊握，身軀些微顫抖，讓雙眼緊閉起來，鼻子抽動，那是人類在忍耐怒火的某種方式。大約一分鐘後，老警探才再度說話，這次口吻聽來冷淡許多。

「那你為什麼要救HK400，當時明明已經問到殺人原因了不是？」漢克眉頭皺起，對此極為不解。

「模控生命的指令是必須活捉，他們需要有保留動力的仿生人，藉此研究仿生異常主因。」康納平靜報備出任務要求。

「好的，我知道了。」漢克語氣相當冷酷，一說就立即離去。

留在審訊室裡的康納，也於接下來離去，前往待機室。他認為自己不過是按照任務內容去做，僅此這樣，始終不懂搭檔為此氣憤原因。

  
  


「看來在康納眼中，蓋文還真微不足道。」克蘭西用叉子捲起盤內的麵條，咧嘴朝布萊恩說著。

「是阿，但那時候蓋文行為也只是出自於害怕。」布萊恩評論。

「話說回來，難怪漢克會氣憤於傑弗瑞堅持要他繼續跟康納合作，原來是因為當時那名警用仿生人還把自己當機器看。」克蘭西暫時放下叉子，用手指抵住下巴回應。

「我多半能理解當時他氣憤理由，康納的回答確實太過機械化。」布萊恩把最後一口麵吞下肚時喃喃說道。

「任務機器是康納被製造出來的目的，但他真能每次都如實完成任務嗎？」克蘭西勾起嘴角。

「當然不行！別忘記他可是為了拯救搭檔性命，甘願放棄追逐一名愛鴿人士的。」布萊恩露出燦笑。

「說起來中間還有一段是去旅館吧！」克蘭西在此時補充。

「沒錯，當時是第一次主角線交叉。」布萊恩回答。

「真有趣，我倒想瞧瞧，面對違背指令翻過鐵絲網去追逐但卻失敗的康納，漢克有何感想。」克蘭西的神情很開心，布萊恩立即被那股情緒感染。

「我也是！」他大聲坦承。


	4. Chapter 4

_ 任務失敗 _

斗大的紅色字眼豎立在康納面前，他凝視電子螢幕數秒，在此之前才剛眼睜睜看著就快逮到的AX400衝過馬路，順利搭上電車。起初他想採取其他方案來阻止，沒想到尚未擬定完成，模控生命就率先宣布任務失敗，以及下一條任務要求。

_ 放棄追捕AX400，於下次案件中試圖活捉異常仿生人。 _

好吧，模控生命給他的指令永遠 **高於一切，** 當康納暫時關閉螢幕，這才發現不遠處的漢克正朝他呼喊。

「康納，你這小子！立刻給我挪動屁股，從高速公路上滾回來！」

模控生命的要求暫時還無法執行，那麼此時他就應該遵守人類搭檔給予的命令。不同於先前追捕AX400時的急躁，這回他格外小心，謹慎穿越馬路，爬過鐵絲網，才剛讓雙腿落在結實地面上，漢克立刻就豪不客氣，一巴掌朝康納臉頰甩來。

康納的LED燈轉紅幾秒，由於不是人類，因此他僅能接受到系統傳達給他的疼痛感，就只是 _ 一串數字 _ ，連轉紅的燈環都是模控生命特地塑造出來的反射性動作，實質上，康納完全沒知覺。

當康納把因為被呼巴掌暫時撇開的頭轉回去，將視線落在漢克身上後，對方才開口說出揍他原因。

「你知道自己不聽指令，隨意就闖到車陣中的行為有多魯莽嗎？要是一個不小心就會被撞死！」漢克雙頰明顯漲紅，語氣中也充滿著怒意。但對方給出的原因，卻與康納原本預料截然不同。

「副隊長，你不是因為我任務失敗才生氣的？」他認為這應該才是合理原因，畢竟順利完成任務本就是這趟出來的主要目的。

「誰管什麼任務！」漢克張開手大吼。

「我之所以會被模控生命派來協助你，就是為了解決異常仿生人事件，副隊長，你不該說出這種話。」提醒搭檔最初目的的作法，顯然帶來反效果，漢克一聽完就瞪向康納，偵測到的火氣也比先前還大。

「你滿腦子只有任務，抱歉，小子，這部分我可沒辦法協助你。」漢克並未用喊的，但康納還是察覺出現階段對方必不想跟他合作。

系統開始運轉，康納企圖找出能化解雙方衝突的台詞，從審訊室的對話中，康納明白漢克厭惡他提及備用機體的事實，所以過濾掉這選項。想因為在旅館時對方要他躲在身後，自己站在前鋒踹門的舉動表達感謝，但此時漢克還在氣頭上，並不適合拿來說謝謝。當把兩人之間發生過的對話重新核對後，警用仿生人發現到某個地方，經過推測，他認為這樣做也許有用。

「副隊長，當我要攀爬過鐵絲網時，你跟我說別追了，反正她也沒辦法抵達對面，我認為那原因並不充分，究竟是什麼因素，令你要阻止我？」康納仔細用光學模組跟偵測系統留意

搭檔反應，果真如推測那樣，漢克神情不再緊繃，憤怒也確實降低一些。人類先是稍微轉過頭，嘆口氣，接著才鼓起勇氣回應。

「她……她還帶著一名孩子，看來當初會離家出走是想保護身邊的孩子……」漢克的面頰出現些許紅暈，系統告知他這是愧疚，也許因為對方是目標，但自身卻錯誤地產生同情心關係？對此，康納可不敢直接下定論，要維繫雙方情誼，就得想辦法引導目標主動說出答案，而非胡亂瞎猜。

「那孩子並不是人類，而是YK500，孩童型仿生人。」早在AX400從破屋角落處現身試圖開溜時，康納就快速用掃描確認沒找錯對象，當下隨即明白除了自己接收到的情報外，對方還帶著一名難以用肉眼判斷出真實身分的YK500。此時，這句話對於他搭檔而言猶如利刃，漢克的愧疚感頓時消失，稍早消褪不少的怒火再度緩緩上升。

「那又如何呢？康納，當你為了追逐目標跑過公路時，我親眼目睹她不顧生命，就為了保護身旁小女孩不被車撞，而那名孩子也連續朝她呼喊出 _ 卡菈， _ 聲音就像是……在叫自己母親。」他看著漢克說到後來，把臉低下去，刻意不讓他看清神情，但康納還是能藉由掃描，再度輕易得出答案。

_ 悲傷， _ 除了悲傷外，還有一部分 _ 失望之情。 _

康納伸手去撫摸曾被漢克甩過巴掌的右邊臉頰，他察覺照常理判斷沒痛覺的臉頰部分，在此時竟瘋狂把疼痛的機器語言大量傳入系統，而他的軟體，也因為這樣稍稍不穩定。

當漢克終於打算離開去用餐，開口要康納跟隨自己上車時，仿生人選擇照做，他認為若再繼續糾結於出現古怪異常的機體，系統遲早會崩潰。

  
  


布萊恩下意識用手去接觸右側臉頰，未能感受到疼，過了約莫三秒他才回過神來， **當然沒有，** 畢竟那不過是場夢境。

他在床鋪上坐起來，搖晃腦袋企圖讓自己別去做太多臆測，至今他仍舊沒能理解自己會夢到那些場景的原因，而自己也非天天夢到康納，只是每當碰見同樣情形，往往可以在醒來後把細節記在腦海深處，甚至於會有短暫片刻讓他誤以為自己真的是仿生人。

拍攝即將邁入尾聲，僅剩餘三段章節就宣告結束，也就是說他跟克蘭西合作的時間剩餘不多。一想到這布萊恩就感覺失落，不得不說雖然克蘭西對他的第一印象沒辦法說好，但隨著投入飾演康納跟漢克時間一久，雙方默契逐漸培養出來，感情自然提升不少，布萊恩喜歡克蘭西拉著他練習，自行修改某些不滿意的台詞，當然，還有那些足以讓動畫人員抱怨「怎麼又要擅自幫我們增添工作量。」，但卻十分有趣的即興演出。

他忍不住將視線朝手機掃去，這天劇組沒打算拍攝康納線，因此他沒必要過去，克蘭西自然也相同，但如果想，他隨時都能打電話給工作夥伴，布萊恩卻難以抉擇。

_ 他應該要有自己的休息時間。但我很想跟他聊天。 _

理性和感性在內心爭鋒相對，滑動到電話簿的手，就這麼停留在克蘭西名字前，久久沒能真正觸及。

忽然，手機自己鈴聲大作，還伴隨著震動，褐髮男子險些被嚇著，差點就讓手機掉落出去，他把眼睛瞄向螢幕，瞳孔猛然擴張。

_ 是克蘭西，他主動打給我！ _

布萊恩當然沒想太多，立刻就滑動接聽電話鈕。

「布萊恩，我不知道這時間找你會不會太唐突。」克蘭西在電話被接起來的下一秒，就率先表示。

「不會！抱歉，請原諒我太激動，我是說沒關係，反正我今天也沒事做。」布萊恩的確沒安排任何行程，否則也不會有時間在苦思要不要打電話，克蘭西找他的舉動，有效幫助年輕人減少煩惱。

「你能跟我去公園一趟嗎？」克蘭西的語氣似乎很高興，布萊恩反倒不了解這份邀約的原因。

「公園？」他充分用口吻傳達出疑惑。

「是阿，我看過之後的劇本，依照情節壓抑程度，我認為應該要讓你先做好心理準備。」克蘭西緩緩解釋。

布萊恩在腦中稍微回憶，緊接著頓時愣住，確實如此，隔天的預計拍攝情節是康納和漢克在天台上鬧翻，甚至還會大打出手的故事，雖說有其中一條支線是康納收手，但劇情本身幾乎都是悲劇成分。或許是曾看過布萊恩先前因為遊戲劇情過於壓抑，之後表現出憂傷神情的關係，克蘭西才會趁休假主動提議要幫他放鬆吧，這讓感動情緒油然而生，布萊恩察覺眼眶有些濕潤，他打從心底感激對方這番做法。

「謝謝！」他抑制不住地大喊。

「嘿，小聲點，別忘記我有年紀了。」這回克蘭西的聲音降低許多，顯然是被布萊恩的吼叫刺激到，因而把手機拿遠。

「非常抱歉……」布萊恩隨即致歉。

「你不需要為此道歉，布萊恩，只要別遲到就好，早上10點約在你家附近的公園碰頭。」克蘭西回答。

「我保證會準時抵達。」布萊恩斬釘截鐵地說道。

「你最好別像康納老是說Got it！但絕大多數都是拿來應付搭檔用的，總之，晚點見。」當克蘭西一說完，電話就被掛掉。

布萊恩注視著手機主頁上標明的目前時間，08：15，很好，他還有快二小時的時間，這樣綽綽有餘。年輕人可不希望第一次跟克蘭西私下外出就遲到，因此趕緊離開床舖，開始替10點約定做準備。


	5. Chapter 5

白天時的公園沒聚集太多人，除了來溜狗的跟一些已經退休的老人外，整座公園能夠用空蕩來形容。布萊恩坐在椅子上，歪頭觀察把雙眼緊閉起來，將雙臂交叉於胸前，傾聽周遭動靜的克蘭西，當他抵達公園後，年長男子就要求他待在長椅上不動，用心觀察附近情況。

他才看個幾秒就失去專注力，轉而扭頭留意另一名男子，他發現，仔細打量克蘭西比把時間耗費在公園環境本身，更能讓他集中精神，從開始到現在，克蘭西已經維持同樣姿勢半小時了，中途絲毫沒移動過，而布萊恩也是同樣情形。

此時，克蘭西忽然睜開眼，耀眼水藍直接對準布萊恩的那雙琥珀眼眸。

「你是不是沒按照我的要求去做？」語氣沒有太多指責，但布萊恩仍然感覺羞愧。把頭撇過去試圖不再凝視克蘭西，是他唯一做出來的反應，此時倘若他開口說話，肯定支支吾吾，無法正常發言。

「布萊恩，把頭轉過來面對我，」這回克蘭西的口吻柔和許多，也讓布萊恩得以放鬆下來，緩緩按照對方的話語去嘗試，克蘭西依然注視著他，此時內部浮現出關懷，「我並未責怪你的舉止。」

「但我沒能完成你的指示。」布萊恩怯生生地表明事實，克蘭西聽見後隨即把嘴角勾起來，露出一抹笑容。

「嚴格說起來，那並非指示或命令之類的，而是建議，我單純提供引導，讓你去嘗試罷了，並未強迫你完全採納跟自己相同的方式。」男子馬上補充，布萊恩腦袋頓時打結，這才想起來自己始終沒詢問一個關鍵處。

「克蘭西，你為什麼要我來公園做這件事？」布萊恩皺起眉頭，表達出自己難以猜透理由的模樣。

「這是我平常幫助自己放鬆的途徑。」克蘭西把身軀翻過去，倚靠著長椅，交叉的雙臂也終於往兩側鬆開，讓掌心貼合雙方臀部底下的木板，展現出一副無憂無慮的樣貌。「今天還是非常有用。」

「難道說你剛才把眼睛緊閉，讓微風吹拂過身體，還有聽著不遠處的聲響，就能幫助自己心情好轉？」這方法在布萊恩耳邊聽來很古怪，平常他自己若壓力太大，往往是跑去開啟電腦收藏庫裡的隨機一款遊戲，讓數小時的玩樂時光帶走心底煩躁。至於克蘭西的習慣——似乎是老人在用的，自己連一分鐘都撐不到。

「沒錯，公園裡那些聲響和本身特有的寧靜氣息，可以助我一臂之力，忘卻工作時帶來的憂愁。至於你，布萊恩，我留意到雖然同樣方法對你而言沒用，但你似乎在其他東西上找到能協助自己的目標。」克蘭西的笑容在話語間愈發燦爛，布萊恩察覺雙頰很燙，他希望眼前的高大男子沒留意到這點。

「確實如此。」他輕聲回應。

克蘭西在笑著點頭後，就將視線轉移探向公園另一側，布萊恩格外詫異，他原以為克蘭西會追問到底目標是什麼，但沒有，時間就這樣在平靜中流逝。直到一段時間後，布萊恩才嘗試打破沉默。

「克蘭西，」他試圖呼喚，凝視因為聲音把頭別過來的中年男子，「你難道不好奇嗎？」

「好奇什麼？」克蘭西抬起眉毛。

「就是關於我的找尋到，能讓自己感覺安心的目標。」布萊恩嘗試詢問。

「有些事本來就勉強不來，」克蘭西把眉毛抽動一下，說出，「我也沒打算問。」

「那你剛才怎麼會有段時間往遠方看，中途完全沒說話？」他試圖說出推測，也許正是因為這樣，克蘭西才會沉默無語。

「布萊恩，顯然我剛才的舉動讓你產生誤會，提出公園之約的人是我，卻在剛才把你晾在旁邊不管。那就回歸正題吧，你本身是否有想跟我談的內容，什麼都好，只要可以協助你，我都會盡力幫忙。」克蘭西的眼神很專注，言語中充分透露關心，坦白講能被這樣留意，對於布萊恩來說實際上早已足夠，但他還是從腦中拋出諸多有關工作時碰見的疑惑，聽著克蘭西逐一用心解答。

最後當他說出那場關於公路追逐的夢境時，克蘭西用手抵住下巴，稍微深思，數分鐘後就說出想法。

「為人父母，漢克是柯爾的父親，即便失去了兒子，對於其他愛護孩子的家長，仍舊可以感同身受。」

「我也是這樣想的，此外當時康納對於疼痛還是沒感覺。」布萊恩說出自己觀察到的地方。

「之後在頂樓被呼巴掌他也毫無反應。」克蘭西補充。

「嘿，別忘記原本那段不該出現，是你當時即興發揮才有的畫面。」布萊恩咧嘴一笑。

「反正康納之後也打回來了不是，而且你還不是跟我半斤八兩，劇本上只有輕拍，是你脫稿演出，硬是要用力抽打一下。」克蘭西伸手揉動布萊恩腦袋，把年輕人耗費半小時才梳好的頭髮，弄成平常那顆鳥窩頭。

「我得針對上一章節挨打的事情報仇回去！」布萊恩呼喊，並移動身軀，舉起手企圖要觸碰克蘭西的短髮。後者也不甘示弱伸手要反擊。

這一大一小的工作夥伴，就這麼在公園長椅上演幼稚行為，直到雙方滿頭大汗，頭髮亂成一團，凝視彼此開始大笑到沒力氣為止。

雖然這場對話最後沒能順利完成，關於夢境的討論尚未得出合理論述，但布萊恩已經有足夠精神拍攝隔天預定的內容，所有原本會出現的煩躁不安，在當天下午離開公園時已經一掃而空。

_ 這全都要感謝克蘭西。 _

  
  


康納蹲下身，凝視著方才在他打開鐵門後，立刻衝出來用手中槍枝自盡的PL600，那名家政仿生人腦袋被開洞，流出大量釱的悽慘畫面，讓他身體一抖，想起八月時丹尼爾身中多槍的場面，眼前這台仿生人跟丹尼爾甚至連長相都相同。

康納忍不住用雙手環抱身軀，他明白這是因為PL600停機前，將那段數據傳給他的因素，除了部分記憶還包含——恐懼，他分析出這實際就跟幾天前自己從蓋文身上偵測到的反應極為類似，差別在於PL600的情緒更加強烈，連當門被開啟瞬間就衝出去自毀的行徑也在原本計畫中。

就在這時，他的人類搭檔緩緩走來。

「康納，你看起來很害怕。」他聽見漢克詢問。

「這不是我本身在怕，純粹是因為接受到的數據所致。」康納如實回報，即便他自己也沒把握倘若遇到相同情況，系統是否會產生這種情緒。

「這麼說來你現在還是只能擺出一副撲克臉囉！」雖說漢克嘴上嘲弄，卻還是主動靠過來，伸手搭住康納肩膀，視線朝躺在地面上的PL600瞥去。「嘿，別在意，我明白事情發生很突然，但如果這是他本身的選擇，我們也無從干涉，況且你至少沒因此受傷。」

「這就是異常化後會感受到的反應嗎？模擬出突兀的情緒和試圖自毀。」康納還是沒辦法脫離這份感受。

「你能說是模擬，又或者是……合乎常理，若換做人類，遭遇這種被襲擊的情況也極有可能擁有同樣感受跟選擇自盡。」漢克輕拍仿生搭檔的肩膀表示。

「他傳給我的東西，似乎能查明一些原本很模糊的疑問。」康納眨眨眼，LED燈旋轉一圈，螢幕不斷重複撥放最後注視到，撰寫於鐵板上的黑色單字。

「你是說那個名為「耶利哥」的地方？但你連正確位置都不知道吧。」漢克皺起眉頭，顯然認定這消息用途不大。

「正是如此。」康納立即表示。

「該從何找起？光用這個字去翻，我們可能在找尋到以前戰爭就率先爆發。」漢克鬆開搭在康納肩膀的手，雙臂扶在腰側思考著，視線對準褐髮仿生人，似乎在等候對方做答，對此，康納早就有一套辦法。

「去找「世紀之子」伊利亞．卡姆斯基。」康納說道，他有點想勾起嘴唇展現出微笑姿態，但礙於先前兩次都笑太難看，因此只好讓臉部保持近乎沒表情的模樣。

「我好像在哪聽過這名字……等等，他就是模控生命的前總裁吧，在被開除以前時常上電視，但這件事跟卡姆斯基有什麼關係，他不是離開很久了？」漢克提出自己的疑惑，康納則是解釋原因。

「我在警局接收到的243件異常仿生人案子中，包含了馬庫斯的資料，根據內容來看，馬庫斯是卡姆斯基親手贈予給馬庫斯使用者卡爾．曼費德的，我認為在先前案子中不斷看到的Ra9跟仿生人大量失控真正原因，卡姆斯基都知道。」康納平靜描述，漢克點點頭，表示自己理解。

在康納跟卡姆斯基家中的仿生人——RT600聯絡，約好見面時間後，就趕著要回警局紀錄史特拉福電視台的進度，但才剛踏出腳步，就立即被漢克叫住。

「先等等，康納，你現在還會感覺到恐懼嗎？」漢克並未展現太多情緒，康納認為現階段不適合掃描搭檔生理狀態，因此便瀏覽系統，確認機體本身還有殘存懼怕，PL600傳給他的資訊影響力比想像中還大。

康納用無聲點頭作為回答，漢克沒有答腔，只是邁開腳步，直線朝康納走過去，伸展雙臂把自己的仿生人搭檔擁入懷中。

當康納被抱住後，立刻搜尋關於人類這種擁抱行為的定義， _ 能夠讓對方感受到溫暖，與被保護的滋味， _ 他讓系統瘋狂紀錄此時此刻機體接收到的所有訊息。那份稍早還尚存的一絲負面感，逐漸消失無蹤，漢克的身體和雙臂確實溫暖，但真正讓康納感覺安心跟祥和理由，反倒是人類搭檔從裡到外展現出的柔情，與試圖保護他的決心。

康納緊閉雙眼，任由自己沉浸在美好中，至於跳動著不穩定警告的軟體訊息，就隨它而去吧。


	6. Chapter 6

布萊恩感覺自己似乎被某人抱著走，腦袋有些沉重，他試圖撐開眼皮，卻難以成功，朦朧間他想起不久前似乎在拍攝現場，當他聽見熟悉的「卡！」以後，頓時鬆口氣，轉身從台階跳下來，然後就……

恍惚中他發現身體碰到柔軟布料，那顯然是床墊之類的，當頭部接觸到類似枕頭的東西後，他總算能找回力氣，緩緩睜開眼睛。首先映入眼簾的克蘭西，此時那名中年男子手裡握住被子，嘗試要替布萊恩蓋上，剛瞧見後者恢復意識，隨即鬆手放開布料。

「總算醒啦，剛才你突然昏過去，害我膽戰心驚。」克蘭西柔和回應，布萊恩的腦袋依舊沉甸甸，他眨眨眼，企圖回想當時情形。

「我……昏過去？」他呆愣愣地詢問，只見克蘭西點著頭。

「是阿，在導演喊出卡以後，我還來不及告知台階有些高度，你就擅自跳下去，腦袋直接撞擊地面，結果直接失去意識。」克蘭西的語氣似乎見怪不怪，依照他的資歷來說，確實什麼場面都見過，自然不會認為稀奇。但布萊恩就不是這樣，他舉起手摀住眼睛，臉頰在瞬間就因為羞愧整個爆紅。

「我昏迷多久了？」他詢問。

「從我把你帶過來這邊休息為止，大約10分鐘吧。」克蘭西輕鬆回應，布萊恩則發現自己臉紅狀況更加嚴重， _ 是克蘭西把我帶過來的，是他親自抱我？老天！我幾乎沒感覺。 _

這可能是會他此生最後悔的事情，被心儀對象抱在懷中，當時卻完全沒意識。

「你對我很好。」他安靜表示，克蘭西再度拉起棉被，催促布萊恩躺好。

「今天拍攝時間特別漫長，想必你很疲憊，否則也不會完全忘記當下自己站在高處，現在就躺好，讓自己好好休息一番。」克蘭西的語氣總是如此，令布萊恩絲毫不想反駁，他稍微挪動腦袋位置，陷入柔軟枕頭中間，身體逐漸放鬆，凝視著克蘭西把被子小心覆蓋下來。

「我希望拍攝結束後還能繼續跟你見面。」這句原本找不到機會表達的話語，總算在此時脫口而出。

克蘭西低頭俯視躺在床鋪上的年輕人，經過幾秒眼神開始流露出溫情，顯然要讓布萊恩得以全然放心。

「就算我們不再是工作夥伴，你隨時都可以用手機或推特跟我聊天。」他呢喃著。

「除了對話，我們可以見面嗎？像上次你約我去公園那樣。」布萊恩追問，實際上他並不奢望這名平常相當忙碌的知名演員，能夠特地為他這名不見經傳的小角色撥出時間，但終究開口詢問，畢竟有些事情，與其悶在心底，倒不如直接表明出來更好。

「當然！只要我沒行程就可以與你外出。」克蘭西熱情表示，布萊恩的嘴角逐漸咧大，形成一抹特別燦爛的笑容。 _ 他答應了，萬歲！ _ 褐髮男子幾乎就要跳起來歡呼，但礙於對方在場只得嘗試忍下去。

「聽到你這麼說我很高興！」他大喊。

克蘭西跟著笑出來，他伸手摸摸另一名男子的頭。

「我很高興認識你，如果有機會，當然想繼續把這份情誼維繫下去。」

_ 他對我的感覺，是純粹友情嗎？ _ 有時候，布萊恩認為克蘭西對待自己，宛如漢克對於康納的態度那般，康納能夠依照自己搭檔意願，成為對方所希望的對象，那麼布萊恩自己呢？他這副血肉之軀，又能否因為克蘭西的想法卻改變，藉此讓彼此感情更融洽？還有更重要的一點，他對於克蘭西的感覺難道是……

布萊恩猛然把視線移動，落到克蘭西身上，注視著起身離開床舖，把燈關閉並帶上門離去的白髮男子，一陣紅暈伴隨加速的心跳浮現在布萊恩雙頰。

果真如此， _ 這些年來，他已經不知不覺愛上克蘭西。 _

  
  


「我並沒有做正確的事，副隊長，最後什麼都沒問到。」康納低下頭表示，系統告知他接著必須回警局試圖查出耶利哥位置，原本在卡姆斯基家中他能連帶詢問異常仿生人訊息，卻因為自己實在無法開槍，導致只得走最後一條路。

「但你沒有開槍，正因如此，那女孩得以安然活下來。」漢克的笑容依舊燦爛，這讓康納恍然大悟，從始至終，漢克並非把追補仿生人這件事看做第一， **生命，** 才是這名副隊長看重的環節。

在偵訊室時，漢克詢問他保護HK400的原因；康納曾因跑去追逐卡菈被呼巴掌；為了拯救搭檔，甘願放棄任務這點讓漢克很高興；伊甸園中，主動收起槍枝聽取崔西自白後，讓她們有機會逃離；當他們要進去卡姆斯基家以前，漢克聽見克里斯於昨晚碰到馬庫斯，幸好對方願意放他一馬時，頓時鬆口氣；以及最後收槍，留給克洛伊生路。這些行為，再再證明性命永遠在克．安德森內心排第一。

「活下來……這就是你的希望嗎？」康納不由地呢喃，他憶起放置於漢克家裡，被壓下去的相框，上頭那位死於3年前的孩子，也許正是讓漢克格外在乎生命的原因。 _ 但他在乎別人生命，卻為何會想在喝酒後自殺，難道，也是因為那張照片？ _ 康納的系統有些混亂，沒能得出合理結論。

「你想說什麼？」漢克皺起眉頭，困惑於康納推論，警用仿生人連忙搖搖頭。

「沒事。」 _ 現在還不是時候， _ 首先他得先試圖查到耶利哥位置， _ 之後的事情，就留到那時候再說吧。 _

忽然，康納接收到一條來自DPD的訊息。

「副隊長，傑弗瑞要我們回去。」他傳達訊息。

「喔，是要告訴我們表現不錯，繼續加油嗎？」漢克笑了出來，打趣地說道。

「我瞧瞧……」正要把訊息讀下去的康納，卻被另一條單獨傳給他的訊息阻攔。

_ 請盡快返回模控生命。 _

異常仿生人調查事件尚未全部結束，挑在這時候要他回公司只會有一個目的……

**將他報廢！**

康納發現自己的LED燈在弄清原因的瞬間快速轉動，他舉起手摀住燈環部分，左右搖晃頭部，但絲毫無法阻擋系統內部的震盪，大量程式碼被自己即將報廢的訊息掩蓋，慢慢地，除了腦袋他連身軀都跟著不安晃動，直到身體被一股溫暖包圍。

他揚起頭，就瞧見自己的人類搭檔從身軀側面抱住他。

「雖然我不知道你是怎麼了，但希望這樣做能多少帶來幫助。」漢克安靜描述。

康納的LED燈逐漸回歸平穩，機體內部緩緩恢復正常狀態。

「我們得回警局。」他僅僅這樣說，並未講明詳細原因。

「沒問題。」漢克以堅定口吻訴說。


	7. Chapter 7

「拍攝結束了。」布萊恩注視著自己工作整整5年的攝影棚，輕聲說道。今天他就要離開，不再繼續扮演康納，一切簡直就宛如一場漫長夢境，美好而不真實。

「我很高興能認識你。」站在他身邊的克蘭西淡淡回應，並朝布萊恩伸出一隻手。

年輕人注視著從對面伸過來的手，滿懷熱情跟感激，等待他予以回應。

布萊恩立刻就伸手接住，他們握手時間僅此5秒，鬆手瞬間，他卻希望能做點什麼讓彼此的手能 _ 永遠不放。 _

當鬆開手的那瞬間，沮喪一湧而出，但布萊恩仍舊試圖讓自己露出笑容。

「我不會忘記與你一起工作的時光。」 _ 除此之外，我想繼續和你相處下去， _ 他沒能真正把這句話說出來。

「我也是，也許哪天，我們又能在某部作品再度相遇。」克蘭西的水藍色眼眸流淌著期盼，顯然默默希望這句話能成真，布萊恩當然也是。

「我相信可以的！」他扯開喉嚨大喊。

在踏出大樓前，布萊恩轉身凝視著從另一邊離去的白髮男子背影，眼睜睜看著對方漸行漸遠，腦中瘋狂訴說應該做些什麼來阻止，但最終，他就這樣佇立在原地不動，直到克蘭西徹底遠離視線。

當天夜晚，布萊恩在半夢半醒中發現自己再度成為康納，身處在模控生命大樓地下49樓，旁邊則躺著剛被漢克爆頭的RK800—60……

  
  


往前走到一半的漢克，忽然停下腳步，轉過身重新面對康納。

「康納，那個冒牌貨剛才說的是什麼意思，你對我產生什麼感情？」康納頓時愣住，抬起頭凝視著跟他實際相處不到一個禮拜，對自己而言卻彷彿經過數個月的人類搭檔。

「他只是想轉移我的注意力。」 _ 他說謊了！ _ 也許是因為成為異常仿生人的因素，讓康納不再以搭檔感受為優先，但也許背後真正理由是，他暫時還不想 **接受現實。**

「你以為能唬住我嗎？」漢克似乎有些惱怒，他雙手握拳，邁開腳快速走向康納，「康納！當冒牌貨搶先一步說出你跟我初次見面地點跟偵辦案子時，是你自己親口說他讀過你的記憶，顯然，是某個傢伙 **撒謊。** 」漢克說完後就然勾起嘴角，擺出狡猾神情。

康納的系統劇烈震盪，程式碼四處流竄，從漢克認識至今相處過的畫面快速彈跳出來，遮擋正前方螢幕。康納眨眨眼，注視著所有影像，沒能用最短時間解析系統錯亂主因。直到漢克在他身旁說話，才讓康納暫時穩定下來。

「康納！你沒事吧，我剛才叫你好幾次了！」康納看著螢幕上的畫面一一消失，別過頭面對漢克。

「我……我只是首次碰到這種情況，沒能立刻應付過來。」他回答，額角的LED燈還呈現黃色，暫時康納沒能真正穩定下來。 _ 這也是異常仿生人會面臨的情況嗎？起伏不定的思緒。 _

「這麼說來，你還沒搞清楚自己對我的感情是什麼嗎？」漢克嘆口氣，康納聽出背後的煩悶，顯然漢克忍耐很久，想要直接開口表達，但意圖強迫自己壓抑下去。

「我對你應該是……」仿生人張開嘴唇，就在此時原本消失的畫面再度彈出，這回不僅僅單純有影像，還能聽見漢克對他，以及自己跟對方講述過的話語。

_ 「躲在我背後！」漢克把手往後伸，示意他照做。 _

_ 「適應人類的不可預測性。」當漢克去蓋瑞漢堡吃飯時，自己曾這樣介紹過，當時漢克點頭表明理解。 _

_ 「我跟他是一起的……」伊甸園裡，漢克用這種容易被誤會的粗糙理由，成功讓崔西用最快速度衝回玻璃櫃內。 _

_ 「你希望我是什麼，我就是什麼，副隊長。」大使橋邊，面對著拔槍朝向他的搭檔，康納平靜回應。 _

_ 「你做了正確事情。」剛離開卡姆斯基家，中年男子就咧嘴一笑，朝康納評論，那抹神情，是幾天下來康納看過最溫暖的表情。 _

_ 以及那些漢克對自己展現友好神情，與願意站出來挺身保護他的時刻。 _

而他自己，也在相處中開始依賴對方，想跟漢克形影不離。

那些直接指向人類中最純粹無瑕的情愫——愛戀。

「我希望在事件結束後，再把事實告訴你。」即便已經明瞭答案，但康納暫時還不想太早表明。

戰爭尚未終結，在確定仿生人安全無虞前，他不能鬆懈，就算眼前是自己最在乎的男人，還是得顧好大局，廣場上的同胞們都在等候他，康納必須盡速把這件事完成。

「好吧，那晚點見，我們就約在蓋瑞漢堡的攤位前碰頭吧。」漢克擺擺手，轉身就要離去，康納趕在對方走遠前率先開口。

「等等，漢克，」如同在那天在頂樓時一般，漢克停下腳步，「雖然你是人類，但離開時請務必注意安全。」他提醒道。

「顧好你自己最重要。」漢克頭也不回地回答，康納偵測到自己這位搭檔的心情，在他給予關心時轉好許多。

_ 他仍舊這麼固執阿！ _ 康納發現自己笑了，只是這回神情比異常前更為真實， _ 近乎 _ 人類表情，但他不認為這是因為異常化緣故， **_漢克，_ ** 那位人類搭檔才是造就一切主因。

  
  


夢醒時刻，淚水順著臉頰緩緩滑落。

拍攝期間他早就在猜測康納與漢克對於彼此的感情，只是始終沒辦法提起勇氣跟克蘭西討論，就這樣一直把疑惑擱置在心底直到雙方分開。

但康納有機會，甚至於有可能在那個關鍵性擁抱後真正與漢克交往。

那麼自己呢？

_ 你應當主動跨出一步。 _

這想法忽然浮現腦海，他憶起被克蘭西約去公園當天的早晨，自己曾考慮過是否該打電話，倘若當時沒下抉擇，對方也尚未提出邀約，是否美好的公園時光就不復存在。

**肯定如此！**

_ 沒有任何事情是理所當然的，那天不過是運氣好，德查特，如果你確實愛他，就自己說出口啊！ _

頭腦呼喊著，布萊恩緊閉雙眸，如同夢中的康納，開始回想這些年來的種種，他無法如同仿生人可以看清畫面，但共同拍攝、閒聊、相處的日子足以讓他難以忘懷。過了些時間，他伸手握住身旁的手機，輕巧滑到電話簿，迅速按壓克蘭西的名字。

經過讓他膽戰心驚的三秒，電話通了，克蘭西的嗓音，此時令他更為感動。

「布萊恩，有什麼事情嗎？」克蘭西提出疑問。

「你……你今天有沒有空？」布萊恩，振作點，他得鼓起勇氣。他深呼吸，努力把話語接下去，「我想約你出來。」

「當然，那時間就訂在——」克蘭西正要開口，布萊恩就連忙打斷。

「請等一下！」他的聲音很急促。

「怎麼了？」克蘭西表現出不解。

「可以讓我決定時間嗎？」年輕人詢問，雖然隔著電話，但他發現自己還是羞愧地臉紅。

「抱歉，我不應該自作主張，畢竟這是你提的，那麼布萊恩，你打算跟我約幾點？」克蘭西親切開口，布萊恩再度深呼吸，緩緩說出答案。

「接近黃昏，大約七點多，地點是我們上次見面的公園。」

「沒問題，那麼晚點見。」當電話掛掉後，布萊恩總算鬆口氣。

這次，他要把握機會，無論結果與否，都要徹底說出內心話。

  
_ 謝謝你，康納，是你給予我勇氣的。 _ 他面對鏡子，把倒影想像成自己所扮演的遊戲角色，在內心訴說著感謝。


	8. Chapter 8

當布萊恩抵達公園時，發現克蘭西已經站在廣場邊等待。他吞嚥唾液，緊張地往前走過去，來到距離對方兩三公尺的地方，就在此時，中年男子甩動外套，視線掃向年輕人。

「夕陽即將西沉，布萊恩，這畫面真適合拿來告白，你說對吧！」他微微一笑，回答的字句換來布萊恩雙頰浮現紅暈， _ 難道他早就知道我的目的？ _

「是…是阿，你說的沒錯。」他停下腳步，緊張地接話。

「所以，這就是你特地在我即將登機前三小時，邀我過來的主因？」克蘭西輕眨耀眼的湖水色眼睛詢問道。

「等等，這麼說來你原本要搭飛機，但基於我的因素，所以沒趕上？」布萊恩感覺極為慌張，他確實很想告白，但不希望自己耽誤到對方行程。

「先把這件事放一邊，」克蘭西舉起手示意布萊恩暫停焦慮，「我想聽聽你究竟要跟我說什麼。」

「這個，但是你……你特地……」 _ 特地為了我延遲行程。 _ 他支支吾吾，絲毫無法正常發言。

「布萊恩，放輕鬆。」克蘭西輕柔建議，在低沉嗓音中，褐髮男子逐漸讓自己穩定下來。

「我一直都很喜歡跟你工作，那些共同練習、胡鬧、相處的日子讓我難以忘懷，你對我總是很好，無時無刻會給予關心，不知不覺，我察覺自己希望能夠跟你有更進一步的機會。就在先前，當你把不慎昏迷的我帶去休息時，我發現這份情感。克蘭西，我想明白那對我的那些溫柔，愛護，是否出自於愛情，又或者只是純粹的長輩對於年輕人關懷。」布萊恩試圖讓自己講完這段話，他整張臉幾乎漲成鮮紅色，但還是強迫讓雙眼對準克蘭西，就是為了等待對方回答。

「布萊恩，你……」克蘭西將雙手放置在胸前，緩緩開口。

「阿，是！」布萊恩急忙大喊。

「你的臉看起來像煮熟的螃蟹。」克蘭西咧嘴一笑。

「咦？」年輕人頓時愣住。

「不過我原本以為你早就知道我想法了，所以才會約我出來。」克蘭西的笑容收起一些，神色顯得柔和許多。

「什麼，你的想法？」這回應完全出乎布萊恩意料之外。

「是阿，你知道嗎，關於我平常紓解壓力的方式，你是頭一個知道的，很久以前，我要求自己在某天把這件事說給暗戀對象聽。」克蘭西邊說，邊開始往年輕男子的方向走去。

布萊恩整個人傻住，只能呆呆地站在原地，凝視逐漸靠近自己的中年男子，聽著對方喃喃敘述著。

「起初，我只是把你當成工作同事，純粹共同進行拍攝的演員。但隨著時間流逝，我發現自己相當喜歡跟你飾演搭檔的感受，為此，我特地在劇本中加油添醋，讓雙方有更多互動機會，」這時，他已經來到布萊恩正前方，克蘭西伸出手，貼著比他矮小一些的男子臉頰，繼續講下去，「我明白也許你只會把那些行為當成普通的即興演出，但無所謂，只要能換來你的笑容就好。就這樣，拍攝繼續進行著，直到某天，我察覺你注視我的眼神，開始有些不同，這可是連你自己都未能發現的……」克蘭西講到這邊稍微中斷，雙眼對準沒直接注視他的布萊恩，口中傾吐。

「布萊恩，請凝視我。」

克蘭西的話語始終對他具有某種魔力，原本把腦袋整個往下沉，試圖遮掩神情的布萊恩，總算慢慢揚起頭，讓自己的鮮豔琥珀色，跟克蘭西那雙水藍眼眸相交，他發現此時白髮男人笑容燦爛許多。

「為了確認自身猜測，我告訴你關於忘記憂愁的秘密，在你最需要幫助時主動提供協助，甚至於在最後即將分開前，透過眼神暗示只要一句話，我隨時都能停泊於此。這就是當你打電話來，我毫不猶豫就取消班機的理由。」克蘭西話音剛落，布萊恩就察覺自己眼眶開始濕潤，他努力眨眨眼，卻無法阻擋淚水，當感動情緒終於沖刷過全身，淚水緩緩從臉頰滑落時，緊接著他立刻被一股溫暖覆蓋。

布萊恩撐開眼皮，從模糊視野中，他瞧見眼前是克蘭西的肩膀，另一名男子彎下身，用雙臂把自己心愛的對象擁入懷中。

「這……這就表示我……我的告白成功了？」混著抽噎聲，布萊恩詢問道。

「嚴格上說起來，是我對你告白成功。」克蘭西反駁。

「明明就是我先講的！」布萊恩發現自己猛然不再哭泣，他得做出聲明。

「瞧，剛才是誰被我弄哭的。」克蘭西笑著點出事實。

「克蘭西你這奸詐的傢伙！」布萊恩大喊，但隨後，就忍不住笑了。「搞…哈…搞半天，原來我們都早就愛上彼此！」

「沒錯。」克蘭西加深力道，把懷中的褐髮男子摟更緊密。

夕陽的最後一點餘暉，在他們身後消散，但關於他們彼此的戀情，才正要展開。

  
  


這個擁抱持續的時間比想像中短暫，康納原先以為危難結束後，重逢的相擁能維持至少一分鐘以上，但僅僅20秒就鬆開。康納凝視著那名把身子往後退一些，將頭低下去，不讓自己跟他四目相交的人類搭檔。

「所以說，康納，你對我的感情到底是……」漢克的雙頰有些紅，康納推斷對方肯定早就知曉答案，因此便直接回答。

「愛情，我認為自己愛上你了。」

「該死的仿生人，你就非得要這麼直接嗎？」漢克表情整個轉變，從害羞迅速成為急躁。

「我認為你已經知道答案，所以就馬上說出來。」康納歪頭解釋。

「你難道不知道人類要走進愛情時，都要先進行一段開場白？」漢克雙頰整個鼓起，大聲指出，康納迅速用系統搜尋人類愛情流程，他認為大概就是所謂的「告白」。

「根據資料顯示，告白不一定會成功，而且那是在不確定對方的情感程度下才會採取——」康納念出系統給予的資訊，但漢克似乎沒興趣聽，人類迅速打斷說明。

「巴拉巴拉，隨便你怎麼說，那麼康納，告白後成為情侶的兩人又會做什麼行為？」漢克挪動腳步，再度湊近康納，後者盯著螢幕，念出內容。

「接吻——」

康納沒能把資料全數讀完，當回答的瞬間，漢克就伸手從康納背後繞過去，輕巧把仿生人摟進懷中，並用自己的唇，緊密貼住康納嘴唇。

康納閉上眼睛，安靜關閉螢幕，盡可能不透過網路接收任何資料，顯然在這一刻，自己的人類搭檔想試圖教導他一些東西，至於康納，當然選擇聽從指令。


End file.
